


爱你想你2

by AugustVP



Category: ngern august
Genre: 根八
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	爱你想你2

"等等Ngern...我才刚洗好澡.. "August双手抵住Ngern的胸前，让彼此空出了点距离。

"我不想等，我真的好想你啊宝贝..."把头埋进了August的颈窝，用舌头品尝他的水滴，又一边亲吻着。August被他的舌头挑逗的无法思考，只觉得自己在欲'望爆发的边缘，自己也稍微有反应了。

"嗯..Ngern..别舔了，好痒啊..."虽然被舔的很舒服，但是理智告诉他Ngern刚从飞机上下来，先让他休息休息。说着，伸出手想把Ngern给拉起来，但是无论怎么拉都拉不起。

突然，August感觉到有一个庞大的东西正抵住了他，不用想他也知道是Ngern的欲望，不由得紧张了起来。Ngern知道August已经有反应了，心里笑了笑，伸手罩住他的炽热，使坏的捏了一把。

"嗯..."自己的命根被爱人捏着，顿时痛得他叫出声来。但这一声对于Ngern来说是爱人默许了他接下来要做的事情，于是又往August的唇上吻去，又啃又咬的。

轻轻拉开浴袍的腰带，August整片胸膛便裸'露了出来。Ngern迫不及待地把浴袍一把扯掉，丢在地上，双手往August的大腿探去，抱起了他架在自己的腰上。

"唔..."被Ngern突然那么一抱，自己惊吓到了却只能闷哼一声。

Ngern抱着August走向了厨房的餐桌，然后放下他让他坐在桌子上，但细腻的吻从嘴唇上滑到了锁骨，接着到胸膛上，吻着左边那颗凸起的粉红色。另一只手也没闲着，正把玩着另一颗乳头。August不堪受到这种挑逗，无意识地把手放在Ngern的头发里。

Ngern慢慢地把August放倒在餐桌上，"嘶..."因背上接触到冰冷的桌子表面，August叫了一声。

"怎么了?"Ngern停止了动作问道。

"能不能...不要在这里，我的背很冷..."August害羞的说出口，脸上都红了，说完便把头侧了过去，等待着上边人的回复。

"可以是可以...但是，"Ngern停顿了下，"把内裤先给脱了，才能够回房里。"

"你..."August想反抗却想不到要说些什么。心里犹豫了一阵子后，觉得拗不过他，心一横，把仅存的内裤给拉了下去。在August犹豫的瞬间，Ngern早已将自己脱的一丝不挂，等待着对面的人。

抱起August跑上楼，怀中的人还是羞红着脸，不敢看自己一眼。进了房间，把他放在床上，大手开始在他的身躯上游走，一下在早已因接触空气而硬起来的乳头，一下在略有线条的腹肌上徘徊着，最后来到了大腿根部，不停抚摸着那根炽热。

"嗯...嗯..."August感到有点舒服，不自觉的呻吟了几声。

重新吻上他的双唇，Ngern在离他不远的的柜子里拿出了润滑剂，挤了点涂抹在手上，便往那后穴探去，在洞外打着圈。冷不防的，将修长的手指插了进去。

"嗯..轻点...有点痛..."因太久没感受到这样的刺激，后穴被异物插入的感觉让他微微感到有点疼。

"嗯..我会的.."在让August适应了这种疼痛感后，Ngern插入了第二根手指，慢慢地抽插着。而另一只手正上下抚摸着爱人前端的欲望。接着，毫不犹豫的将第三根手指缓缓插入进去。

"唔...哈..Ngern.."尽管已经适应了，但第三根手指的进入还是让August喊出了声音。

"呼...宝贝你准备好了吗，我要进来了.."感觉已经可以了，Ngern抽出了手指。在August还没来得及感受到手指抽出后的空虚感，就被另一根更大的异物插了进来，明显比手指大了好几倍。


End file.
